Afraid
by bang kambing
Summary: "Maaf sepertinya kita putus saja." -Begitulah ucapnya kepadaku saat dirinya tiba-tiba memintaku untuk segera menemuinya. Ya dia Uchiha Sasuke adalah pacarku yang dulunya selalu mengejarku dan memaksaku untuk menjadi pacarnya kini berkata hal seperti itu. naruto's pov read more...


**Afraid**

**BY bang kambing**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note: ini mengandung unsur homosex, jika tidak suka di harapkan tidak membacanya**

**Happy reading…..**

"Maaf sepertinya kita putus saja."

**Naruto's pov**

Begitulah ucapnya kepadaku saat dirinya tiba-tiba memintaku untuk segera menemuinya.

Ya dia Uchiha Sasuke adalah pacarku yang dulunya selalu mengejarku dan memaksaku untuk menjadi pacarnya kini berkata hal seperti itu. Ya dia memutuskan hubungan ini. dimana aku mulai merasakan cinta padanya tapi dia membuangku. benar-benar brengsek sekali, bukan? Maa ketakutanku selama bebrapa minggu lalu kini terjadi. Tapi lupakan lah karena aku sudah bisa memprediksikank hal ini jadi aku hanya bisa menyetujuinya dengan muka datar.

"Baiklah." Ucapku menyetujuinya. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan dan good luck." Ujarku lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sedih sekali pun.

Ah kalian penasaran, bukan? Kenapa aku bisa dengan tenang dan santai menghadapi ini? baiklah akan ku ceritakan kenapa aku bisa setenang ini mengahadapi hal yang mungkin dulunya kutakutkan.

**Flashback**

Berawal dari tahun ajaran baru, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke temanku memintaku untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah. dan karena penasaran, langsung saja aku menemuinya.

Ketika di atap, Uchiha satu ini mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ya dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tentu saja aku tolak. aku ini laki-laki, kenapa aku harus berpacaran dengan laki-laki juga? Tidak masuk akal.

Setelah kejadian dimana Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Ku kira dia menyerah dan melupakan cintanya itu. tapi, lihat dia mulai bertingkah konyol. Seperti menggandengku di depan umum atau memelukku secara tiba-tiba.

Dan tentu saja ketika di rumah pun dia mengusikku dengan pesan-pesan yang tidak penting seperti mengirimi "Sudah tidur?" atau 'Jangan lupa makan' apa lah itu semua.

Dan semain hari semakin parah. Hingga saking seringnya dia memberikan perhatian dan aku mulai terbuai dan mungkin merasakan perasaan yang sama. Ya meski masih belum sepenuhnya.

Namun aku pun mencoba untuk mulai menerima cintanya itu.

Dan ketika aku menerimanya, dia langsung saja memeluk dan menciumiku. Tapi aku biarkan saja toh aku mulai menyukainya. Hari demi hari sepertinya dia sangat mencintaiku ah bukan bermaksud percaya diri tapi dari tingkahnya pun siapa saja pasti akan tahu.

Lalu...

Tibalah

Sudah 2 bulan kami menjalin hubungan, tapi di bulan 3 minggu pertama sikapnya berubah. Ya mungkin jadi semakin cuek dan tidak seperti awal dulu dia menjadi kekasihku. Entahlah.

Aku disini sedikit khawatir karena entah kenapa Sasuke semakin hari jadi semakin jauh.

Selama seminggu aku menjadi aneh. entah kenapa aku suka menangis tiba-tiba tanpa sebab. Bahkan bermimpi buruk. Aku merasa bahwa aku akan di tinggalkan seseorang.

Lalu aku mulai mencari perhatian Sasuke. Aku selalu mengusiknya dan tidak membiarkannya melakukan kegiatan selain memperhatikanku.

Mungkin tingkahku ini membuatnya kesal dan sangat terganggu tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku selalu bilang "Jangan tinggalkan aku" pada Sasuke. Hampir setiap saat.

Dan seminggu lamanya aku bersikap aneh dan menyebalkan, akhirnya... Ya akhirnya tiba juga dimana Sasuke menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di tempat biasa aku berjumpa dengannya. Langsung saja aku bergegas. Dengan perasaan sedikit sedih aku berjalan keluar rumah untuk menemuinya. Ya aku sudah tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. jadi aku sudah bisa bersikap biasa dan santai.

Dan ketika sampai terlihatlah Sasuke yang tengah menungguku, langsung saja aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sasuke..."

**End of flashback**

Dan begitulah kejadiannya. Dan saat ini aku tengah berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang hanya diam setelah memutuskan hubungan ini.

Mungkin aku sedih tapi lebih tepatnya kecewa dan marah. Entah kenapa aku ini seperti orang tolol yang di perdaya oleh pemikat. Apa aku perempuan? Hahah tidak, aku ini laki-laki kenapa bisa terpikat oleh tipuan semacam itu. Mungkin aku bodoh. Ya aku hanya bodoh bukan terpikat.

Dulu dikejar sampai dapat, ketika sudah mendapatkanku dibuang begitu saja. Maaf sekali Sasu-teme, aku bukan upil yang dulunya di kejar-kejar lalu bisa di buang kapan saja begitu dapat. Kau tahu?! kau benar-benar payah Sasu dan aku benar-benar bodoh.

**The End **

**Soriiii bad ending T.T**

**Bang kambing lagi galau jangan lupa RnR yah minta keripik dan sarang :v**


End file.
